Walking Backwards
by Junior Tomarry
Summary: What would you do if fate gives you a second chance? After waking up from a pleasant dream Takano Masamune finds himself in his eighteen years old body. Fate has given a second chance, rewrite his falling relationship with Ritsu or let the past stay the way it is. One-shot.


**Title: Walking Backwards**

Summary: What would you do if fate gives you a second chance? After waking up from a pleasant dream Takano Masamune finds himself in his eighteen years old body. Fate has given a second chance, rewrite his falling relationship with Ritsu or let the past stay the way it is.

URL of the story's cover (just remove the spaces): images6 . fanpop image / photos / 33300000 / Takano - Masamune - takano - masamune - 33321584 - 700 - 900 . jpg

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Beta'd by Raiu2112! :D

'_Thoughts.'_

"Speech."

"_**Television."**_

X

Takano opened his eyes blearily as he slowly stretched his sore body. It was aching like hell as if he had just been kicked. He closed his eyes again as light from god knows where temporarily blinded him. He groaned and then attempted to rub his sore back. _'Stupid back.'_ The tall man grumbled as he tried to sit up but ended up slipping. Takano hissed in pain as a sharp feeling seared his lower back.

The tall man tried again to sit up, this time slowly and carefully, he didn't want to increase the pain he was feeling. He heard a cat mewling. Takano opened his eyes slowly, letting his sensitive eyes adjust to the light. Another mewl was heard and Takano felt small paws on the top of his stomach. "Sorata, not now." He said looking down at the small feline currently sitting on top of him.

Sorata mewled again, swishing his tail in a lazy manner and then licked its paw. Takano reached out a hand, wanting to scratch that soft fluffy fur but stopped midway.

"Sorata shouldn't be this small." Takano said loudly as he looked at his cat and then around at his surroundings. _'And this isn't my apartment.'_

Panicked dawned on Takano as he quickly stood up, ignoring the killer pain on his back and effectively surprising Sorata. He looked around the room, eyes wide in panic, processing the situation he was in.

He was inside a bedroom, a very disturbingly familiar room that looked way too much like his own bedroom ten years ago.

Sorata shrunk in one night which was virtually impossible.

He had a killer backache that he had not felt since ten years ago.

Takano scowled and then located the nearest calendar he could find. After a few moments of rummaging through the heaps of books lying on the floor Takano found a new looking calendar.

He looked at the calendar's year. His breath hitched.

It read 2002.

Now that wasn't right, 2002 was ten years ago. It's currently 2012 not 2002.

'_Impossible.' _Takano repeated inside his mind as he raced down stairs and turned the TV on.

"_**Good morning Japan! Today is November 27, 2002! In just a few days it will be Christmas. I hope you're excited for this upcoming Christmas becau-"**_

Takano's knees trembled, he tuned out what the reporter in the TV show was saying when he had heard today's date.

"Impossible." Takano breathed again as he shakily walked towards the sofa. Takano heard Sorata mewl from upstairs. He craned his neck to the direction of the stairs.

"What the hell is happening?"

X

Takano pursed his lips as he calmly poured himself a glass of milk. An hour ago he had been panicking in the situation he was in right now. An hour ago he woke up inside his bedroom –his bedroom from ten years ago, he then felt an unbelievable amount of pain on his back, and then he saw kitty Sorata.

The surprise that he felt at that time couldn't be described in words. Of course, his reaction was understandable. Waking up in your eighteen year old body and then finding out that you've time travelled into the past would just be unbelievable right? Of course it was unbelievable but still, it had happened to him.

Takano sighed. Well there was no point in panicking anymore, what's done was done. He wished that this was just some terrible nightmare but when he pinched himself hard for ten times he was fully convinced that he wasn't dreaming. By some unknown reason and cause, he was sent back ten years ago, ten years ago a day after Ritsu Onodera –or rather Ritsu Oda roundhouse kicked him and then left him for good only to appear ten years after.

The tall teen –man drank his milk as he idly thought of what he was going to do today. If he remembered correctly Ritsu would not be coming to his school today, a fact that gave Takano heartache when he had thought about it. Instead, Ritsu would be moping inside his home and requesting his parents to let him study abroad. The last thought made Takano scowl as he gulped down the last remnants of his milk.

Onodera had already slipped away from his clutches once; he wasn't going to allow it to happen again.

With that decision imprinted inside his mind Takano cleaned up his dishes and left his home.

There was only one thing set inside his mind, and it wasn't going to school today. Nope.

Today, he was going to the Onodera Main Publishing House and asked for a certain brunette.

X

Takano grinded his teeth as he sat on a plush leather sofa.

What was he thinking? Of course Ritsu wouldn't be here. It was his father's office for fuck's sake! Not Ritsu's little hideout. Takano sighed in annoyance as he ran a hand through his soft ebony hair.

Where was he supposed to go now?

Where was he supposed to go looking for Onodera Ritsu?

School? No. Ritsu wouldn't be going there anymore. Takano was positive of that. A while ago Takano thought that maybe he could go up to the school's administration office and ask for Ritsu's contact but he quickly cancelled that idea when he remembered that schools don't just give personal data of their students to non-staffs. Especially, when the student is an heir to a renowned publishing house.

Library? There might be a big chance that Ritsu would be at the local library. Ritsu had once mentioned that when he was still a freshman, he had spent his weekends at the local library. But Takano didn't know what local library Ritsu went to. If Takano remembered correctly there would a total of seven local libraries inside the city. If Takano went to every single local libraries located inside the city it will take him a total of five hours.

Takano sighed as he stood up from his seat and headed towards the exit. It was already eleven forty five o'clock.

X

Takano scowled as he stepped out of the bus. He had already gone to three of the local libraries and he still hadn't seen Onodera Ritsu. For the second time today panic crept up to him again. If he couldn't contact Ritsu by nightfall, the next time he will see Onodera Ritsu will be in a few years.

Takano didn't want that to happen. He had already experienced the consequences and he didn't like it. The loneliness and sadness he felt when Onodera Ritsu left him, made his heart break into a million pieces.

Sighing Takano sat on the seat provided by the bus stop, he was waiting for a bus that would directly take him to the next local library. He checked his wristwatch; it was already 3:05 P.M. just a few more hours before Ritsu leaves him again for good.

His stomach growled. Takano scowled. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and now he was starving. But Takano would ignore his starvation, he could eat later, eating could wait but Ritsu? No. The brunette will not wait for him so he had to catch up with the brunette.

The tall teen tensed on his seat. The next bus would come at around 3:45 PM. There was still time for him to buy food. Looking around Takano spotted a sandwich fast food store, Pandaway. His eyes twinkled in fondness as he remembered the time he took Ritsu there.

The brat was so irritating but at the same time he found him unbelievably cute. The brunette's naivety was something that Takano had grown fond of.

After a few seconds of contemplation Takano entered Pandaway. Softly inhaling the sweet smell of bacon, eggs, and sausages being cooked, Takano walked behind the shortest line. There were only two cashiers functioning at that time, the other line had about two people lining up while the other line –the line where Takano is waiting in- had only one customer lining up.

Said girl was taking her time ordering.

"Uhh... I would like Set A... and Set B please." The girl stammered quietly as she pointed at the catalogue menu presented to her.

"What size of your drink would you like, miss? Half order? Full order? Would you also like to add some dressing to your orders, miss? We have yoghurt sauce, mustard olive oil, tomato sauce with basil, barbeque sauce, Hoisin sauce, and mayonnaise!" the cashier asked in a cheerful voice.

The girl stammered something and the cashier asked her to repeat again.

Takano scowled. His precious time was running fast because of some girl who couldn't order properly!

"Miss, could you hurry up? I don't have the time to wait for you to order the whole day." Takano grumbled to the girl who had trouble ordering.

The girl frowned at him but didn't say anything.

"Finally." Takano breathed, after the girl had her orders. He ordered his meal and then sat down on the nearest empty table. He looked around as he chewed. To his right were an old couple eating together, to his left, there was a lonesome middle aged man sipping his soda, and to his front were two teenagers -one boy and one girl, eating together.

'_Probably dating.'_ Takano shrugged. He looked at the young couple and noticed the girl was the same girl who had trouble ordering her food awhile ago. The girl was facing him but Takano couldn't see her face fully because the back of the teenage boy obstructed his view.

Takano eyed the girl as she softly laughed at something her companion said. The girl was familiar, he felt like he had seen the girl before but Takano couldn't say –when or where she had seen him.

The girl laughed again, this time a little harder.

The boy she was with blushed, the tip of his ears going pink.

"You are so funny!" she giggled as she daintily wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"An-chan!" a very annoying familiar voice protested. A voice that greatly resembled –

"Ri-chan!" the girl said playfully.

Takano stopped eating his sandwich. He looked at the two with hope as he shakily stood up from his seat, abandoning his food.

"Oi. Kohinata An." Takano called as he walked towards their table.

Kohinata An stopped giggling and then looked at Takano curiously. "Excuse me?"

"I need to talk to that guy." Takano said as he plopped down on seat beside Ritsu. "We have some important things to discuss." He said and then smiled.

An looked like she was about to protest but kept her mouth shut when she saw Ritsu gestured her to give them privacy. Seeing this, she huffed but didn't say anything else. She calmly stood up from her seat and then went to find another empty table.

"Fancy meeting you here, Saga-senpai." Ritsu said.

"Cut the crap." Takano growled and then karate chopped Ritsu's head. Ritsu yelped in pain. "You! You're an idiot!" Takano fumed. "Do you know what trouble I had gone through just to see you?"

"E-excuse me?"

"After we did that!" Here the brunette blushed in embarrassment because Takano openly admitted it to the public they had done it. "You kicked me and then you left? What the hell is that?"

"I-I did it that because you said that you didn't love me!" Ritsu exploded as he clenched his hands into fists.

"And when did I say that?" Takano glared and crossed his arms over his chest. He already knew the answer –since the future Ritsu had already told him why he kicked him, but Takano wanted to hear it from Ritsu's mouth again.

"Because you laughed at me when I asked you if you love me. Anyone would get hurt if that is the reaction they'll get when they ask such questions."

Takano rolled his eyes. "Yeah. By anyone, you mean emotional teenage girls. You're emotional Ritsu but you're not a teenage girl –hell you're an emotional teenage boy. There's a big difference."

"What do you want?" Ritsu asked as he sat sulkily on his seat. He couldn't deny the statements Saga-senpai said but what Saga-senpai had done to him yesterday still hurts.

"I wanted to apologize to you." Takano admitted. "I'm sorry for doing that to you. What I have done made you feel hurt, and I don't like you getting hurt, so I'm sorry." Takano apologized with a pained smile. "I know that you already have a fiancé and that your name isn't really Oda Ritsu, but let me tell you one thing." Takano smiled, closing the distance between him and Ritsu. "I love you." He whispered sweetly.

Ritsu's eyes went wide as a pink blush decorated his face.

"I also know that you're going abroad so that you can forget about me." Takano said in a pained voice as he continued to stare at those beautiful green orbs. "As much as I would like to stop you from going away, the decision is entirely up to you. I also think that if you go abroad it will boost your self confidence, being in a new environment would make you tougher." Takano said as he playfully punched Ritsu on the chest. "But while you are away, please don't forget about me."

"Se-senpai." Ritsu stammered as he felt salty tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Saga-senpai was saying the dialogues he had only imagined to hear from his dreams with Saga-senpai. "I-I'll call you every day! I'll write to you every day!"

Takano smiled and then pecked Ritsu on the forehead. "Does this mean that we are together again?"

Ritsu looked taken back by Takano's answer; he looked at the older teen and then threw his arms around the taller teen. "Yes." The brunette responded, he felt soft cold lips touched his.

"I love you too, senpai."

X

Author's Note: So how was it? Was it good? Bad? I feel like there are some elements lacking but oh well.

I love the ending. = ) I didn't make Takano stop Ritsu from going abroad because I believe that Ritsu's stay at Britain made him a tougher person, so that's my explanation!

What do you think?


End file.
